King Joe
is an alien robot from the TV series, Ultraseven. It appeared in episodes 14 and 15. *Subtitle: *King Joegue subtitle: *Max subtitle: History Ultraseven Appearing first in the form of four ships, King Joe was sent by the Alien Pedan as their main weapon to conquer Earth. The four ships first appeared attacking and destroying a submarine as they alerted an SOS to the Ultra Garrison came. Before the Ultra Garrison arrived (along with a mysterious woman in tow, who would soon be revealed to be working for the Pedan Aliens) went onto the harbor, they were too late.The four ships then arrived at a U.N. Embassy, where they soon rejoined to reveal King Joe's true form. Even with hidden gun turrets beneath the embassy, nothing could damage King Joe. Ultraseven soon arrived to do battle with the robot, but King Joe's Pedantic Armor proved to be far more powerful than anticipated, with nothing Ultraseven could do stop him. Soon Ultraseven was pinned to the ground and received crippling palm slams by King Joe until Ultraseven fell seemingly unconscious. However as the robot's back was turned, the hero lunged forward and knocked King Joe down. Incapable of getting back up again, King Joe turned back into the four ships and fled with Ultraseven following it. It was then revealed that the reason for King Joe's attack on the Embassy was due to a scientist whom had found a chemical that is highly reactive with Pedantic Armor, which also explained why the Pedan Aliens have come to Earth as well. King Joe later returned, arriving in Tokyo Bay where it wrecked havoc on local oil tankers. The Ultra Garrison came to the scene, but after nothing seemed to phase him Dan turned into Ultraseven once again. Again King Joe proved his great strength despite Ultraseven's maneuverability. However once the Ultra Garrison loaded the special chemical into a missile launcher, it was fired at King Joe, short-circuiting the robot. King Joe fell in the harbor and self-destructed, its masters' ship arose out of his wreckage only to be destroyed by Seven's Wide Shot. Trivia *Originally, King Joe's assembly from the ships would be more complex and make for more body parts, but due to technology at the time, this was too hard to make and so King Joe's 4-ship separation ability was made. *King Joe was one of the monsters/aliens seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *King Joe's original design was to call for its upper body to be bigger, but due to the bulkiness of the suit it was toned down. This design would later be used for the Manga Sofubi toy line. *King Joe appears in Ultraman: Another Genesis as a human transformed into a robot. Andro Melos A new version of King Joe reappeared in Andro Melos, It was called . It appeared in episodes 22 through 29, and was teamed with Gyeronia and Bemuzun. Heisei Ultraseven King Joe reappeared in the Heisei series, Ultraseven - The Imitated Man as . Here humans rebuilt the machine from the remains of the original King Joe to be used for Earth's protection or a weapon. However the robot eventually went on a rampage as its original programming still remained in effect. The Ultra Garrison was called in to face it but their weapons were useless against its armor. Dan was forced to transform into Ultraseven and face the machine again. While he put up a better fight than last time, Seven was again eventually being manhandled by the machine. At one point Seven fell on a building with the robot on top of him. Seven struggled to protect himself as the robot attempted to crush his head. Thanks to the Ultra Garrison's distraction, Seven was able to get out of that pinch. In the end Seven destroyed the rebuilt King Joe by hammering the same spot over and over again with the Eye Slugger, finally tearing through and destroying it, but breaking a piece off the Eye Slugger. Trivia *This Episode was later featured in episode 92 of Ultraman Retsuden: Revive! King Joe! Ultraseven's Decisive battle!. King_Joe_II.jpg|King Joe II Ultraseven_Heisei_vs_King_Joe.jpg|Heisei Ultraseven vs King Joe II Ultraman Max King Joe reappeared in episode 14 of the series Ultraman Max. After Zetton was destroyed by Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon, Alien Zetton sent for "Four Fighters" to deal with Ultraman Max, quickly to be revealed as the ships that make King Joe. It first arrived as its ship forms and disguised himself as a 7-foot creation for one of Kaito's friends that was showing off the robot to a preschool. The next day, King Joe returned to his true master's orders as the four ships took off to attack Japan. King Joe easily out did DASH and every futile assault they made on him. Once the ships combined, Natty (a brainwashed servant being controlled by Alien Zetton and friend of Kaito) began piloting King Joe herself to cause havoc. Kaito turned into Ultraman Max to stop the alien robot, but King Joe's separation ability and sturdy armor made the fight difficult for Max. Eventually, Max was forced to use the Max Galaxy to weaken King Joe in order to release Natty from inside. Once she was safe and rescued, Max destroyed King Joe with the Maxium Cannon. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared throughout the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as . In this series, a King Joe appears as an upgraded former version of himself known as "King Joe Black", a black version of his former self who is also given a powerful cannon arm attachment that replaces his right hand. Unfortunately, this King Joe Black went berserk and came to the planet Boris.Throughout the series it serves as a secondary antagonist, killing several roaming monsters (Angross, Gromite, Lunatyx, and Salamandora) on the planet before finally confronting Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Even Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) combined powers could not scratch King Joe Black's armor and they were forced to retreat before taking anymore serious damage. He returns during the series finale, interrupting the final battle between Kate's Zetton and Rei's Gomora, fighting Zetton to a standstill. However after Rei turns into Reimon and Gomora powers up into EX Gomora, King Joe Black is impaled by EX Gomora's tail, crippling the robot for the rest of the fight. King Joe Black returns to try and stop the Pendragon from escaping the planet but Ultraman, (who was revived by Rei) attacks him, suprisingly slices off his arm with rather ease despite it`s notorius defence and dragged him down to the planet as it is destroyed by the man-made artificial sun (flash-back to Ultraman Dyna's man-made sun), destroying King Joe Black. Trivia *Kate doubted this robot as . *His fight against Zetton and Gomora was referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey King Joe Black returned in episodes 10 and 11 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, King Joe Blacks appear as Mass Production Models. It is revealed that the King Joe Black from the previous series was but one of an entire army of King Joe Blacks, whom serve as soldiers to the Alien Pedan, whom have arrived on Planet Hammer. It is also revealed that the reason for King Joe Black's attack against Rei and Kate was due to the Alien Pedan's desire to wipe out all Reionyxs. Much like the previous King Joe Black's role, King Joe Blacks are sent this time by the Alien Pedan (known throughout the series as the "Reionyx Hunters") to exterminate monsters that belong to Reilbloods. One is seen killing an Alien Hook's Re-Dorako and an Alien Zetton's Telesdon. Another was summoned to deal with Rei, who uses Gomora to face the robot. At first Gomora's attacks again seemed useless against King Joe Black until he turned into Reionic Burst Gomora. Now able to control the power, Reionic Burst Gomora had no trouble destroying the King Joe Black. Another one would be summoned to attack Grande but his Red King was summoned and King Joe Black was quickly destroyed. Eventually, the Reionyx Hunters capture the ZAP SPACY crew and reveal themselves to be the Alien Pedan, as well as their desire on wiping out all Reionyxs. Summoning an army of King Joe Blacks (as well as the unique model of King Joe Scarlet,) Gomora (as well as Litra and Miclas) were sent to uselessly fight off against the armies of the coming King Joes. As it seemed the numbers and the tide of battle was in favor of the endless King Joe army, one of the Pedan Aliens, Dale managed to use his last bit of strength to free the ZAP SPACY crew before dying at the hands of his fellow aliens. Soon the Space Pendragon launched a new weapon called the "Pedanium Launcher" and its awesome power was too much for the army of King Joes to survive, and they were all destroyed, prompting the Alien Pedan to flee the planet. Trivia * Another version of King Joe appears in this series known as whom is red in color and has a sword attachment replacing its gun-hand attachment, but there is only one of its kind and its appearance was merely used as a background character. It is assumed to be a personal weapon of the Alien Pedan's Queen. *During the 2nd opening credits to the series, 2 King Joe Blacks are seen stomping towards the viewer. *During the battle between Rei's Monsters and the King Joe Black army, upon closer inspection some of the props used to display the multiple King Joe Blacks are actually toys of themselves in the "Soul of Chogokin" line. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Joe Black returns in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100-Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Doragory, Red King, Alien Babarue, an unknown kaiju, and Telesdon. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Nova, Verokron, Antlar, Gomess, and Alien Baltan before being re-captured by Belial. He then teamed up with Fire Golza, Eleking, Banpira, Gan-Q, Alien Metron, Nova, Verokron, Doragory, King Pandon, and Alien Guts to take on Ultraseven. King Joe was called back by Belial to watch Reionic Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out along with the remaining monsters to fight Ultraman Zero. King Joe Black was the fourth monster to be killed by Zero's Zero Slugger Attack behind Alien Valky, Fire Golza, and Alien Guts followed by Zetton and Tyrant. Trivia *He was one of the monsters that made up Beryudora's left arm, & was in his Original Color instead of Black. Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar King Joe reappeared in this Side Story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, King Joe (as well as Imperializer and Ace Killer) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's Battle Nizer. Shortly after, The Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Ultraman Zero battles with King Joe and eventually destroys the Robot by chopping him in half with his Zero Sluggers. In part 2 of the special, it is revealed that an army of King Joes have been constructed to serve Beatstar, Gomora and Jean-bot are thus seen working together to stop the army from attacking while Ultraman Zero fought with Beatstar himself. After Beatstar is defeated, the King Joe army is destroyed in the planet's destruction. Trivia *The King Joe Black Suit from the original Ultra Galaxy was modified back into the original King Joe for its appearance in the film. Ultraman Ginga S Another variant of King Joe appeared in this series where this robot was a Spark Doll under the name . This variant made an appearance in episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga S. When the Imperializers started to lose to Ultraman Victory, Alien Guts used his Chibu Spark to "MonsLive" into him to fight Victory. They both put up a good fight, but eventually, King Joe managed to send Victory flying with help from the Imperializers. Before he could finish off Victory, however, Ultraman Ginga showed up to protect him, despite his injury from the last fight. He transfroms into his newest form, Ultraman Ginga Strium, destroys the remaining Imperializers, and fights King Joe Custom before he finishes off the robot with his Wide Shot. After the fight, Hikaru gives King Joe's Spark doll to Shou. In episode 8, King Joe Custom reappeared as the last monster UltraLived by Hikaru Raido to fight Five King. The robot fired his energy blasts at the chimera, but Five King shrugged them off easily and defeated him by grabbed hold of him with his Reigubas Pincer and firing Gan Q Beam from his Gan Q Hand. Trivia *The base model for this King Joe was based on King Joe Black with the original one's paint job. *During the Ultraman Ginga series, a magazine was published where Ginga fought a DarkLived King Joe with the Ultra finished it with Ginga Sunshine. But however, neither robot nor Ultra ever met each other. Thus, the true meaning for their battle in that magazine was likely to demonstrate the Ginga Sunshine attack. *When King Joe Custom's Spark Doll scanned, the Chibu Spark and Victory Lancer read it as King Joe. It was probably due to King Joe Custom is a remold of the original King Joe. Data - Small (Max Version)= King Joe (small) Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 75 kg *Origin: Space Powers and Weapons *Size Change: The small King Joe can grow back to it's original giant form, while spinning in a mini-tornado. King_Joe_small_size_change.png|Size Change }} - Generation II= King Joe II Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: New Konan Heavy Ariake factory Powers and Abilities *Enhanced speed and agility: Thanks to the modifications made on the New Konan Heavy Ariake factory, King Joe II's speed and agility increased greatly where he was able to separate into four ships and reform in a quick succession unlike the original. *Separation Ships: When needed, King Joe II can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships at incredible speeds and allow him to fly through the air at fast speeds, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second, and reforming at the same speeds also in just a few seconds. While in this form each King Joe attack ship can fire homing missiles and a missile-strength bolt of electricity. *Pedantic Armor: King Joe II's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedantic Metal, a type of metal used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks, even Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. *Electric Energy Lightning Bolts: When needed, King Joe can create and then fire two, separate, blue lightning bolts of electrical energy and have them fire from the two knobs of plate on top his face/forehead, his chest and anywhere while being four ships. As they fire, the bolts will come together and combine into one, forming large, strong, missile-strength energy bolt of electricity. - Black= King Joe Black Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Planet Pedan Powers and Weapons *Separation Flight Mode Ships: When needed, King Joe Black can separate his body and becoming four different, separate, attack space ship vehicles and reassemble at will that allow him to fly through the air at incredibly fast speeds, all equipped with various strength weapons and each capable of flying and and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second and capable of reforming at the same speeds in just a few seconds also. This not only allows him to fly long distances, even in space, but can also be used to escape enemy attacks. While in this form, each of King Joe Black’s long unit attack ships can homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, emit powerful, purple energy blasts of energy that can completely destroy weaker monsters in a few hits. *Homing Energy Orb Fireball: Fired from his arm cannon, King Joe Black can launch a powerful, large, purple orb blast of energy from his arm cannon when in Flight Mode. Each unit releases energy and it meets at the cannon. This orb is capable of following an opponent’s every move before striking, homing in on its enemies, and has enough power to rival Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave and kill monsters in one shot. *Pedanium Launcher: King Joe Black has and is equipped with a large cannon as in place of a right hand/arm. This cannon is extremely powerful, able to create massive explosions just as big as he and can fire missile-strength shots in rapid succession that can destroy most monsters in a single shot and also bring down monsters like Gomora, Litra, and Eleking in a single assault. Not only does this cannon work well as a ranged attack, but it can also even be used as an effective melee weapon, swung as if a hammer, bludgeoning his opponents. *Pedantic Armor: King Joe Black's body has and is made up of a highly reinforced, special metal armor, called Pedantic Metal, a type of metal used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to even the toughest of attacks. It can withstand nearly any physical attack and also allows him to stand up to powerful assaults like Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave, Litra's fireballs, and Eleking's electric discs at once and not receive so much as a scratch. Most physical attacks have little to no effect and can simply swipe attacks like Zetton's rechannel ray. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. King Joe Black Seperation Flight Mode Ships.png|Seperation Flight Mode Ships King Joe Black Homing Energy Orb Fireball.png|Homing Energy Orb Fireball King Joe Black Arm Cannon.png|Pedanium Launcher King Joe Black Pedantic Armor.png|Pedantic Armor - Scarlet= King Joe Scarlet Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Pedanium Lancer: King Joe Scarlet's right hand has a lance that can be used in both direct and long range combat. - Custom= King Joe Custom Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Pedanium Launcher: King Joe Custom has and is equipped with a large cannon as in place of a right hand/arm. King Joe Custom Pedanium Launcher.png|Pedanium Launcher - }} - King Joegue= King Joegue Stats *Height: 960 m *Weight: 14.8 million t *Origin: Unknown }} Other Media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier A Plasma Kaiju King Joe made an appearance in the TV Short Series version of the Ultra Frontier Arcade game. This particular King Joe was one of the hardest Plasma Kaiju to defeat due to it's Plasma Seoul only appearing when it combines or releases it's parts. Guts Gunner Garm has a personal vendetta against this particular Plasma Kaiju due to it being the cause of his brother's demise. After being injured when King Joe attacked the asteroid they were hiding, Magma Master Magna took his place in sniping the Plasma Seoul. Magna successfully destroyed the Kaiju with the help of Baltan Battler Barel, who purposely let himself get defeated to install his Thunder Boomerang on the unsuspecting King Joe's connection joints, leaving a clear opening in the Plasma Kaiju's body. It reappeared at the end of Plasma Killersaurus Hunting alongside Red King, Dinosaur Tank, Antlar, Eleking, Velokron, Neronga, Gandar, and Super-Earth Gomora and about to face off against the trio and many Alien Metron, Waroga, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, other Alien Guts, Alien Babarue, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Yapool, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, and other Alien Magma. Another Genesis The Another Genesis version of King Joe is a giant robot whose gigantic even to a normal Ultra. Monster Busters PENDING KJMB.png King_Joe1.png In popular culture Haitai Nanafa , Eleking, and King Joe in Haitai Nanafa]] A moe anthropomorphism of King Joe appears in episode 20 of anime Haitai Nanafa. Spark Doll King Joe's Spark Doll was used in Ultraman Ginga S, where the item was revealed as part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. He gave it to Alien Guts Bolst for him to MonsLive with the Chibu Spark until it was lost to Shou, who used it for his own reasons. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage *Alien Guts Bolst used it to MonsLive into the said robot to aid the Imperializers in fighting Ultraman Victory before losing to Ultraman Ginga Strium. *As Ultraman Victory, Shou used the doll to UITrans with his Victory Lancer to turn his right arm into the weapon of King Joe Custom, . He used it against Gudon, Vakishim, Gan-Q, his clones, Birdon, and Victor Lugiel. *King Joe Custom was among the three Spark Dolls that Hikaru borrowed from Shou while the other UPG members were busy reviving Ginga and Victory. As the last Spark Doll to be used, Hikaru/King Joe Custom fired at Five King but the bullets were repelled and destroyed. King Joe was finally replaced with Ginga in the end. Toy/Figure release info HG Ultra Series *King Joe table cockpit (HG Ultra Series, 2014) **Release Date: 2014/7/25 ***Shipping Date: 2014/11 (Estimated) **Material: PVC・ABS **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Size: ***Chair: About 25 X 35 X 95 mm ***Table: ****Diameter: 130 mm ****Height: 80 mm **Made in: China As part of the "HG Ultra Series" gashapon toy celebration, three sets of aliens that had fought the Showa Ultras, Yapool Man, Alien Pedan and Black Directive was released. The set can be sold on available gashapon machines at Japan while shipping would be available in November 2014. Alien Pedan was released alongside with a table cockpit that used to pilot King Joe. Notes *The picture shown was a prototype as of the actual figure might appear to be different. Gallery King_Joe_3.jpg King_Joe_4.jpg King Joe WOWOW.png King_Joe_5.jpg KING-JOE.jpg seven_kingjoe.jpg|Ultraseven vs King Joe 1st round KING-JOE 2.jpg otona_ultra02.jpg|Ultraseven vs King Joe 1st round 7 vs King Joe.jpg|Ultraseven vs King Joe 2nd round Ultraseven_vs_King_Joee.jpg King Joe WOWOW II.png King_Joe_6.jpg KING-JOE-HEISEI.jpg King Joe Black movie.png King Joe Black movie I.png King Joe Black movie II.png King Joe small pic.png|Small King Koe 1471745_660513607337887_3899267880629875042_n.jpg King-Joe-S.png kinjoe.png T02200391_0480085412996897312.jpg King Joe King Selection Card.jpg Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Movie Robots Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Heisei Ultraseven